


Halasana

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [16]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Thirsty Michael Guerin, Yoga, but there's spoilers for 2x08, for me anyway, no idea if this is canon compliant bc i love myself too much to watch rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “Oh, hey,” Alex greets him, looking a little confused. “What are you doing here?”Michael knows he should really be saying something right about now, but literally all he can think about is the fact that he can now see the outline of Alex’s dick very clearly through his yoga pants and it’s taking all of his willpower not to fall to his knees and ask Alex to let him have a taste.***Alex wears yoga pants and breaks Michael's bi little brain.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 31
Kudos: 178





	Halasana

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this post](https://lovecolibri.tumblr.com/post/617675301429837824/after-that-workout-pic-tyler-posted-i-was-ready) about Michael seeing Alex in Tyler’s yoga pants and, well, my hand slipped.
> 
> Enjoy Thirsty Michael Guerin ft. Alex Manes being smug and a little confused at the same time!
> 
> p.s. the title is inspired by the pose Alex is supposed to be doing, not that you'll probably be able to tell from reading my description lmao. Describing yoga poses is hard, guys.

Michael walks toward Alex’s house with a manilla envelope in his hand, eager to share what Sanders told him about the night his mom was taken. He hears soft music coming from Alex’s backyard, so he heads for the gate rather than his front door, entirely unprepared for the sight that awaits him.

He finds Alex bent into a complicated-looking pose on a yoga mat near his fire pit, a small bluetooth speaker beside him on the ground. His weight appears to be fully supported by his shoulders and the hands he has pressed against the mat as he holds his legs forward—or is it backward?—over his head. Michael stops in his tracks, utterly mesmerized by Alex’s flexibility and the skin-tight yoga pants he’s wearing that leave absolutely fucking _nothing_ to the imagination.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he whispers to himself, overcome by how firm and toned Alex’s ass looks.

Alex gracefully comes out of the pose and leans up on his elbows, probably to get a look at whoever wandered into his backyard uninvited. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees Michael standing there, though Michael can’t fathom who else he thought he might see.

“Oh, hey,” Alex greets him, looking a little confused. “What are you doing here?”

Michael knows he should really be saying something right about now, but literally all he can think about is the fact that he can now see the outline of Alex’s dick _very clearly_ through his yoga pants and it’s taking all of his willpower not to fall to his knees and ask Alex to let him have a taste.

When Michael finally drags his eyes up to Alex’s face, he prays Alex hasn’t noticed, but the smug twist to his lips tells him that ship has fucking sailed.

“What can I help you with, Guerin?” he asks, sitting up further to lean back on his hands, elongating his torso and subtly spreading his thighs.

Michael coughs and looks away, his face burning. It’s then he remembers the files he’s got in a death grip.

“Just, uh, came to drop these off,” Michael explains, lifting up the envelope in his hand. “They’re from Sanders. I asked him to write down everything he could remember about the night my mom was taken and this is what he came up with.”

“Oh,” Alex says, sitting up straighter, his easy smile vanishing. “Do you wanna look over it with me?”

Michael lets out a harsh breath as he considers it. He had planned on staying, not wanting Alex to shoulder the burden alone like he has been, but Michael’s fairly certain if he stays in Alex’s presence for much longer while he’s wearing those pants this whole “platonic bros” thing they’ve got going on is going to burst into flames along with his sanity.

“Nah, I should head back. I, uh, told Max I’d help him with some stuff,” he lies.

“Right,” Alex says, clearly unconvinced and, dare he hope, a little disappointed.

“So I’ll just, uh—“ he says, dropping the files on the table to his right. “Have fun with yoga,” he adds and leaves before he can say or do anything else stupid.

He gets halfway to his car before he thinks _fuck it_ and abruptly turns around, heading back toward Alex’s backyard. Michael may be having a hard time separating his feelings for Alex from the work they’re doing together, but that doesn’t mean Alex should spend all night feeling guilty about what’s in that file. Neither of them should have to shoulder that burden alone.

By the time Michael gets to his backyard, Alex is lying on his stomach on the mat, his face obscured by his folded arms.

“Hey, actually, you wanna come over later?” Michael asks, his fingers gripping the wooden gate between them.

Alex lifts his head, looking surprised again.

“You want me to?” he asks, raising himself up onto his elbows.

“Yeah,” Michael shrugs, heart beating hard in his chest. “There’s some stuff we should probably talk about.”

“About what Sanders said?” Alex asks.

“Yeah,” Michael admits, swallowing before he impulsively adds, “Other stuff too.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Alex asks bluntly, picking at the edge of his mat.

Alex is giving him an out, he realizes. Michael finds he doesn’t want to take it.

“I’m sure,” he nods.

Alex watches him carefully for so long Michael is sure he’s about to say no, but he surprises him instead.

“Okay,” Alex nods. “Does eight work for you?”

“Yeah,” Michael smiles. “Eight’s perfect.”

Michael heads back to his car in a daze. He’s not sure what his conversation with Alex will lead to, or if it’ll lead to anything at all, but it feels good to know he’ll see him later. They can hack this friendship thing, so long as they work at it, and that starts with being there for each other. It starts with being _honest_ with each other.

 _Well_ , he thinks, _mostly honest._

If Michael pulls over on a deserted stretch of road on the way home to jerk himself off to the thought of those yoga pants, no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
